Forbidden not Illegal
by TomatoBash
Summary: Madeline confesses her love, but is left with a broken heart. One year later and she tries one last time. Surely he'll reject her again...right? Guaranteed PruCan, SpaMano, GerIta, FrUk, AmeBel and more. Rated M for Lovina's pottymouth.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden not Illegal

Chapter one: Confess and Screw Up

* * *

 **This fanfic has Nyotalia versions of some of the characters and most will be straight pairings. This includes the F.A.C.E family, with England and Canada as girls.**

 **I DO NOT OWN HETALIA AND I ALSO DON'T OWN ANYTHING** **ELSE** : **though I would if I could...*snicker**

 **The first few chapters will take place when Madeline is fifteen and Gilbert is...*cough* twenty-five. I know! A pretty damn big age difference but whatever! It's not illegal... I think. Y'know what? As long as this a freaking romance fanfic then I don't care if He's fifty and she's thirty [actually I do care A LOT.] This will also have a sub plot about about a certain couple ;] you might as well guess since there will be a lot.**

* * *

On the cold night of December 30th, the eve of her fifteenth birthday, Madeline Williams Bonnefoy confessed.

"I love you."

"Yeah yeah, I love you too."

"No, not like that!"

"Hm? Then like what?"

"L-like a lover type of love!"

The man froze and dropped his controller, "What?"

 _O_

 _3 hours before this chaotic moment_

 _O_

"Hey Maddie!" Gilbert swung his arm around her, "Happy birthday before your actual birthday!"

He laughed and waltzed into the kitchen, his arm still firmly perched upon her shoulders. She let a small smile dance upon her lips, "It's not my birthday _yet,_ so you can't have any cake until tomorrow." He cackled at the response.

After about an hour of playing various card games Alice came through the door and greeted the two with an exasperated look, "Why the bloody hell are you here Gilbert?"

Laughing, he answered, "I'm going to the basement to beat Alfie's ass at videogames." Gilbert raced downstairs to escape her oncoming rage.

She glared at his back as he disappeared downward, "FRANCIS!" She stormed up the stairs to the master bedroom and streams of curses were unleashed upon the unsuspecting victim.

Gilbert popped his head back out with immense amusement as Madeline giggled softly. He gave her a quick hug not noticing the slight blush that crept up her face, "Well, I'm going to go downstairs… Happy almost birthday!"

He released his grasp upon her and sprinted down. Faint yells of, 'Hey' or 'What the heck?' and 'You suck at videogames!' could be heard.

She sighed and sat down on the brown couch, how cruel she was to herself.

Leaning back, Madeline stared at the ceiling fan. Closing her eyes she let the beating of the fan lull her to sleep.

O

1 hour later

O

"Madeline?" Alice looked down at her sleeping daughter; she smiled lightly, but quickly hid it with a frown.

"Madeline." She called out again, this time shaking the girl lightly. "Mphm." Was the only response she got.

"Madeline!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" The girl shook her head lightly and stared at her mother.

"Finally! Honestly, love, you sleep like a rock." Alice scolded as she glared down at the child. There was a sudden shout that rang out from the basement; the already grumpy mother shifted her glare to the door.

"One of these days I'm going to kill Gilbert. He's already twenty-five and he's still playing video games! Quite frankly, I'm surprised he even got a job." She growled and let her hand thread through her blonde locks of hair while heading towards the noise with irritation.

Madeline's eyes widened with panic as her mother went for the door, "Wait mom!" she called out hurriedly while tumbling clumsily off the couch. Alice turned, "Yes?"

"I, um, need t-to, um, talk to Gilbert." Madeline mentally cursed herself for stuttering.

The stressed mother rolled her eyes and replied, "Fine, finish your _question_ and then hand him over to me so I can kick his bloody arse." Her voice dripped with silent anger.

Madeline bit her lip as she went down. She took a sharp turn to the left, walking past the room that contained Alfred and Gilbert. She quietly slipped into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Pulling out her red phone, she quickly dialed the number of her consulter, beep*. Five seconds passed and the phone picked up,

 _"Hello, how may I help you Madeline."_

The young girl sighed in relief, "Hi, I just wanted to ask you for some, err, advice."

 _"It would be my pleasure, what is it that you want to talk about?"_

"I want to confess to him... but I, um, don"t know if i should anymore? I have about five minutes before he has to leave."

There was a momentary silence that engulfed the room before an answer was received,

 _"Madeline, are you sure he's the one you love?"_

She nodded before giving a vocal yes, _"Then you should confess no matter what. If he turns you down, what will you do?"_

She stood speechless, she hadn't thought of that. A knot formed in her throat, "I-I don't know."

There was a soft laugh across the line, _"If you truly love him, you won't give up. Try and try until you can get across to him how much he is to you and then he might finally accept. Or maybe, you just have to wait for the perfect time."_

Madeline smiled in appreciation,"Thanks."

 _"It was no problem-oof!"_ The phone vibrated, "Are you ok?"

 _"Yes, the cat just jumped on me. Oh! Don't' forget this either. If you try to make him realize, be carful not to act obsessive, that will most likely push him away, good luck."_

"Yes, thank you." She hung up and took a deep breath, unlocked the door and opened it. Only to find Alfred right in front of her, imitating the potty dance, "Maddie, dude, you've been in there for like, I don't know twenty minutes! I gotta go!" He rushed past her to the door and slammed it.

She sighed, so much for a silent preparation.

O

10 minutes later

O

Her hands shook furiously and her legs were quivering like a newborn lamb, _'open the door and just say it'_ she thought mentally, _'But he'll definitely reject me.'_ She shook her head, _'that doesn't matter! Just confess and get this over with.'_

Her hand was glued to the doorknob and it was as if a mysterious force prevented her from entering. A certain cackle set her off and she broke through the barrier, thoroughly unprepared.

"Hey Al! I thought you we-" Gilbert realized the figure of the man was not a man at all but a woman's.

"Hey Maddie! You finally up for some Halo?" she shook her head vigorously in panic and kept her mouth shut and firm.

He shrugged and motioned her to come closer, "Hmm, thought so, might as well watch the awesome me play this god forsaken thing!" He laughed and continued pressing buttons on the controller. Her voice took on a higher pitch as she spoke unsteadily, "You know…G-Gilbert..." Her voice trailed off.

"Speak louder, I cant multitask like that freak you call a brother."

"I-I love.."

"Huh?"

She took a deep breath in and spoke with all her might,

"I love you."

"Yeah yeah, I love you too."

"N-no, not like that!" She stuttered, trying to find the words to her feelings.

She always said that she loved Gilbert…he just thought about it a different way.

"Hmm? Then like what?"

"L-like a lover type of love!" she blurted out, and as fast as she said it her hand was clasping her mouth shut like a zipper.

The man froze and dropped the controller "What?"

She gave him an equally startled look as they both stared at each other, wild red eyes clashed with confused violet ones.

"I-uh.. W-well, I r-really, um…" He stuttered like a maniac while using his hands as a support for propelling himself into a standing position. He walked over to her with an unsure aura, "I-I'm quite, uh, q-quite and absolutely s-sure t-that uh…"

He was at a complete loss of words and they both stood in an unbearable awkward silence.

"Y-you know what! L-let's forget all about this!" She announced hurriedly, she messed up.

And not just bad.

Really bad.

"Y-yeah! Its just your stupid teenage hormones going all Spartan on ya! Don't worry! I-I'm s-sure that this, uh, will p-pass in less than, err, five months?"

He ruffled her blonde hair awkwardly. And as if they hadn't spoken, the tension in the room returned. Then as if God had come waltzing down out of heaven, Alfred in all bulk and glory busted into the room with his face stuffed with barbecue chips and his glasses hanging from his ear.

He gave each person a quizzical look before swallowing his food,

"Uh, What the heck are you guys doing?" Gilbert retracted his arm and Madeline mentally thanked Alfred.

"It's nothing Al, what's up with that get up?" She asked trying to avert the situation.

"Well, Mom caught me snacking some of these sweet babes and started cursing like a maniac. She said stuff like, 'Oh, you'll get so fat not even the devil would be able to fit you inside the hell hole!' or 'Damn, you might as well die from a heart attack!' and blah, blah, blah. I mean come on! Will you look at these abs?" As if to prove his point, he lifted his shirt and pointed at his stomach.

He specifically mocked Alice's voice, causing Gilbert to stifle a laugh before remembering the previous moments.

"W-well y'know what? It's like, what- oh! Will you look at that!? Its fifteen minutes till, uh, eleven!"

He announced hurriedly whilst checking his watch. He literally leapt past Alfred and up the stairs, "Dude! Where you going?!" Gilbert stuck his head back out and looked at the two figures down the stairs, "I uh, got to pick up my little brother..or something like that!" He then glanced to the left and felt the killer aura emitting from the kitchen.

"You bloody bastard, I thought you were ratted out of this place hours ago," Alice muttered and the knife in her hand looked more like a short, pointy sword set on murder.

He gulped and guiltily glanced at Madeline before making a bee line for the front door, "But your brothers twenty!" Alfred called out after him, but to no avail since no answer came.

They watched him jump in the car and drive away. "I wonder what's wrong with him." Alfred huffed.

Madeline glanced at her brother with a unsettling emotion stirring in the pits of her stomach, "I wonder too." She whispered before reality dawned upon her.

On the cold night of December 30th, the eve of her birthday, Madeline Williams Bonnefoy was rejected.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! please review and give me some helpful critiques. This is my first fanfiction so I might make the characters become a little...ooc. Anyways, thank you again!,**


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden Not Illegal

Chapter 2: The Rather Awkward Situations

* * *

 **Hello my fellow readers! Due to some unwanted circumstances, our uploading time has been slowed down. If we are extremelWy lucky, we can get at least one chapter a month.**

 **This fanfic has Nyotalia versions of some of the characters and most will be straight pairings. This includes the F.A.C.E family, with England and Canada as girls.**

 **I DO NOT OWN HETALIA AND I ALSO DON'T OWN ANYTHING** **ELSE** : **though I would if I could...*snicker**

* * *

After Gilberts sudden departure, Madeline had locked herself in her bedroom. Unlike most teenagers, her walls were lined with shelves full of books, not magazines or T.V's.

She walked towards to her window and sat down on the bench attached to it. Heaving a sigh she leaned against the glass and looked up at the night sky, dimmed by the nearby city's pollution.

'Tomorrow will probably be hell.' Madeline tiredly mused. Her heart sagged with disappointment and sadness as she remembered his "rejection" though it was indirect, it still held that meaning.

A little sister. That was all he saw her as, she couldn't even apply as a love interest. She heaved another sigh, 'I'll get over it in five months he said, it's been two years and it still hasn't "passed."'

It felt as if her heart was in her throat, her eyes began to sting and her delicate hands trembled. It was stupid of her, she knew it was fruitless to hope he might love her back.

She trudged to her bed and buried her face in her pillow, letting the tears stain it shamelessly. It hurt so much, as if she was being stabbed over and over again. She still had on her bright red jacket, her long wavy hair was a mess and her jeans were tight and uncomfortable, but at the moment in time, she didn't care.

In a strange way it felt like she had ran a marathon, her legs went numb and her arms were sore and heavy.

Mustering all the strength she had left, Madeline switched the music on and lay down to listen.

" _I feel that walking has become another chore_ _  
_ _I don't think I can go on walking anymore_ _  
_ _Forgive me for those words, I know they're but a cliché to you_ _  
_ _But life is tiring, my feet are feeling sore_ _  
_ _I wish that I could have a bit of time to heal the ache that's growing stronger all the time_ _  
_ _But I know time stops for nobody, let alone me, and so I go inevitably…"_

She closed her eyes and let the tune carry her off to sleep; at least there she could escape her heart ache.

" _Whenever things are going rather happily it turns out life is just playing a trick on me_ _  
_ _It's slightly shameful to admit the truth, I end up in tears and so returns the same old melancholy_ _  
_ _I miss when life was just simplicity and misery wasn't always chasing after me_ _  
_ _It's pretty obvious now, I should have left my regret but I held onto it so foolishly..."_

A bird landed on the windowsill, it cocked its head to the side as it observed the sleeping child. Turning away it flew off, the only sign of its presence was the muddy footprints and a jet-black feather.

oOo

"Okay Madeline, you can come down now!" Alfred's voice rang throughout the house.

"Alfred, mon fils, you are too loud."

"Ok, I'll be quiet. MADELI-ow!"

"Shut up, Alfred! Do you want to wake up the whole neighborhood!?"

"No, but you didn't have to hit me!"

"You deserved it, now be quiet."

"Whatever."

"What was that?"

Madeline sighed as she watched them fight, they didn't even realize she was already downstairs. Her oblivious had on his favorite 'I am an proud American' hoodie on as usual.

She cleared her throat expectantly; Francis was the first to catch on, "Oh! Madeline, mon cher, happy birthday!" Her father announced joyfully while attempting to embrace her with a hug, but he was rudely knocked aside by Alfred.

"Maddie! Happy birthday! As the awesome hero I gave you a-oof!" He collapsed on the floor and groaned and pain.

Alice had kicked him in the stomach, "You bloody idiot! What kind of daft son did I raise? I keep telling you to NOT reveal what the presents are!"

She wiped her caterpillar eyebrows before flashing her daughter a smile, "Happy birthday, my pet. I can't believe you're already fifteen!" Her mothers hair was tied up in two ponytails and her purple long sleeved shirt was well ironed, as usual.

Madeline smiled and nodded, "Thanks mom, dad…you too Alfred."

the teen had a surprisingly good night sleep, despite her secret heartbreak she felt much better than she did the previous day. She was glad for such a quirky family, and at these times, she felt comforted by their unusual personalities.

"Alfred! Is this how treat your père, monsieur?" Her father scowled at Alfred. He had on a casual white collared shirt, its sleeves were rolled up and the front was completely unbuttoned reveling his purple shirt.

"What do ya mean old man?"

"I am not old! Look at this beautiful face!"

Alfred scrunched his eyes, "All I see are old dude pheromones though."

Alice stifled a chuckle, and Francis gave an unapproving look.

The family entered the kitchen and Madeline awed at the decorations that aligned the whitewashed wall, there was also a big sign that wrote 'Happy Birthday Madeline'.the mother eyed her daughter and a warm content smile graced her face, "If I'm not mistaken, I believe Antonio and Lovina will be arriving in about an hour."

Before they were even able to sit down, a loud knock was heard, "Forget that, make it five seconds."

Alfred answered the door enthusiastically. He was met with a scowl, "Hey stupid moron, you little brat with an oversized ego, you fat, idiotic son of a-" the angry woman was interrupted by a voice calling behind, "Ah! Alfred, are we late?"

If you stretched your neck a little over the angry Italians head, you could spot the happy go lucky Spaniard waving and holding a huge present, "No, dude, you actually got here really early."

The man sighed in relief and gave a heartwarming grin He had a similar dress of Francis, only with a red shirt.

The two entered the door and Alice welcomed them in with a smile.

"Hi Antonio, Lovina. You two arrived sooner than I expected. Its still only ten." suddenly the Italian woman stepped forward and pointed a finger in her face. Her pale shirt swayed loosely.

"Listen you little British prick, this bastard behind me wanted to come early so stop being a fucking bitch!" Alice's smile disappeared and she glared at Antonio with a menacing look.

"Honestly, I sometimes wonder how you managed to marry her."

He laughed and left that as his answer. Turning around, he settled the big red present by the doorway and gave Madeline a hug. "Madeline! Its been so long!"

Lovina scoffed, "we saw her a week ago, bastard."

oOo

An hour later and they were all sitting down conversing about past memories.

"Then before you know it Francis's face collided with Alice's bat. You should have seen him the next morning! The hang over was pretty bad so he didn't notice how bruised it was until later, but still his reaction was hilarious. He was all, 'My beautiful face!' and 'That damn girl!' or 'I hope that ugly woman dies old and alone!'"

Everyone burst out laughing as Antonio re-enacted Francis's distressed voice. The victim was shrinking under the mothers gaze, looking for a way to escape her anger, he chimes in,

"Ah, monsieur, it was indeed an…. expérience. But a most memorable birthday would be Madeline's tenth one." He paused and looked around, everyone was listening in. This was a well-known story for this group of friends, "I was so shocked when that disgusting word came out of my son's mouth." Francis smiled slyly, despite the glare Lovina was sending him,

oOo

 _"Happy birthday Madeline!" a chorus of voices rang throughout the room._

 _Madeline smiled while looking down, obviously embarrassed. Alfred was beside her jumping up and down._

 _"Madeline! Madeline! Since I'm the Hero, I got you th-ow!"_

 _Alice glared down at the child, "How many times have I told you not tell others what you got?" Alfred rubbed his head and pouted. "I'm sorry."_

 _Madeline grinned and replied, "Don't worry, I forgive you!"_

 _Lovina came up to her with a small blue present and announced, "Since the damn brat failed, I'll go first." The woman looked down at her and said,_ _"Happy fucking birthday kid," Lovina shoved the gift in her hand._

 _Madeline was puzzled by the strange word, but shrugged it off. Aunt Lovi always said strange things._

 _Alfred stared at the aunt strangely, but turned towards his sister, "Its my turn! Its my turn!"_

 _Madeline settled the gift on the table,_ _"okay."_

 _Alfred grabbed his small poorly wrapped gift and walked over. Smiling at Madeline he said loudly,_

 _"Happy fucking birthday!"_

 _And as if by magic, everyone and everything stopped. Antonio ceased his talking, Gilbert was currently chocking on a piece of cake, and Ludwig had snapped his metal Fork._

 _The shocked mother began stuttering incoherent words while Francis and Gilbert hid behind the table, trying to suppress their laughter._

 _The husband of the angry Italian spoke in hurried Spanish while the Alice's face morphed from shock to the most terrifying anger anyone could've seen in that household._

 _"Lovina! What the fuck did you teach my son!?'_

 _"What did you say bitch! This is the fucking land of the fucking free! I can say and teach anything I want to, you asshole!"_

 _"Well, you know what?! As long as you're in this bloody house I can strangle you until you turn purple!"_

 _Felicia's face paled and Ludwig was ready to jump into action. The two women battled it out like the Amazon women in the middle of arena._

 _"You're just a shitty pansy who likes to be one of those bitchy helicopter moms!"_

 _"I am not! For your information, I'm the boss of this house! So I can do whatever the fuck I please!"_

 _Gilbert laughed and held his stomach while Francis felt ultimately humiliated that his wife put him lower than her, though it was mostly true._ _While all this happened, Madeline's eyes were watering and ready to burst out like The Niagara Falls._

 _Gilbert noticed this and hollered_ _from behind the barrier of the table, "Ohhhhhhh! You made the birthday girl cry! You suckers!"_

 _Alice dropped the argument and rushed to her little lady and tried to calm her down, "Aw, honey, don't cry." Her mother cooed she wiped the tears from her eyes, "See look, mommy isn't fighting with that random, uneducated heathen anymore."_

 _She embraced Madeline warmly while the Italian glared before chiming in, "Yeah, says that sorry excuse of a mother."_

 _But before another round could begin Madeline interrupted, "I don't know why mommy's so mad…. Alfred says this all the time."_

 _Lovina bursted into fits of laughter and Alice once again stood in shock. She noticed that the young guilty boy was nowhere in sight, "ALFRED!"_

oOo

The group paused to reminisce over the distant memory, "Ahh, I remember that after that Alfred got his ass whooped severely." Antonio checked his watch.

"Hmm, its already twelve I wonder when the rest will come." He shrugged and wrapped his arm around his wife lovingly while she kept elbowing his stomach.

Madeline's heartbeat began to quicken, if Ludwig and Felicia were coming… Then Gilbert would too.

'Why? Why did I decide to confess the day before I would inevitable meet him again?!' She mentally scolded herself, 'I can't even prepare myself yet! H-he might even hate me now!' she was drawn out of little world by the booming voice of Alfred.

"Damn, I'm hungry like hell, if they don't come here quick I'm gonna take the whole thing for myself." Francis gave out a small sigh and Alice pulled the young teens ear. A certain knock caught the attention of Madeline and she freaked out.

Internally.

"Yo! It's Luddy! Dude, I'm famished!"

"Ja, sorry my brother took and unexpectedly long time." Ludwig was wearing his military pants and shirt; his hair was sleeked back and his face dressed with weariness.

Felecia popped out behind him, causing her blue dress to sway violently, "Ve~~ Hello everyone!"

Behind his big little brother, the albino had been nervous and skittish like an Unstable Chihuahua.

Madeline felt her throat clog up, what was she going to say?

She wanted time to turn back, to be in her bed, for it to be morning again, anywhere but here. Looking around wildly, she spotted her only savior, the bathroom.

Without even notifying anyone, she made a beeline to the restroom. Locking herself in without any intention of opening it any time soon.

When Gilbert walked into the room he saw Madeline scurry out of the area, a rush of relief came over him.

His Prussia eagle shirt was ruffled and messy, and his shoe's were covered in mud. Straitening himeself out, he turned around to face the others, "Yo! What's up eyebrow mama?"

"Shut up Gilbert! Don't you dare insult me!"

Gilbert smirked, "Or what? Gonna cuss me to death? We all remember what happened last time you tried that to someone, 'mommy what does sex mean?'" Gilbert imitated Alfred's voice, then burst out laughing.

"Francis! How was last night? Heard you got you're ass handed down to you by Miss caterpillar here." He smirked as felt Alice's glare intensify.

Francis stared tiredly at Gilbert, "My friend, please stop talking or you might actually die."

"Nah, I'm too awesome."

Shaking his head Francis turned towards Ludwig, "what took you so long, monsieur? You're usually very punctual."

The tall man sighed, "My brother had to fix his 'hair'."

Turning around, they looked at the said man, who was currently conversing with the peppy Spaniard and hyper active American, his hair looked like a bird had made its nest and left.

"Ah I see you-"

CRASH!

Francis was interrupted Alfred who had jumped from his seat and rushed towards the window.

"Damn that bastard, how dare that son of a bitch tread on our American sidewalk!" The boy growled and pounded on the window catching a certain Russian and his sister's attention.

Gilbert glanced anxiously at the door that Madeline had disappeared to before rushing over to the boys side.

"What the hell Al, it's just a really tall dude and his… sister? Whoa! That one chick has tits the size of a jug!" He gaped while the American patriot raised both hands, giving them the middle finger.

"That 'dude' is a fucking commie and has disgusting sister complex." Gilbert laughed heartily, "I can see why, who wouldn't want a chick like her." He looked at Ludwig, "Why can't you be a hot chick?" His brother just rolled his eyes.

"No, not that one…" Gilbert gave him a sideways glance before focusing his gaze more intently on the pair…or trio.

As if out of nowhere a girl who looked about Alfred's age appeared from behind her brother and mouthed, 'die' before also giving a rather intimidating glare and the middle finger.

"That little bitch should just live in the pit of a Russian hell." Alfred hissed. Alice sharply kicked her son in the knee "Your just being stereotypical. Not all Russians are like that …bloody hell Russia isn't even a communist country anymore!"

Francis smiled, "Dear, let Alfred believe in his own little lies…" The boy cocked his head to the side, "I don't lie! I always tell the truth! At home, in essays, at school, everywhere!"

Lovina stopped talking to Felecia and glared at Alfred, "Last month you wrote a paper on dinosaurs that could fly."

Alfred turned to her spectacle, "Dinosaurs _can_ fly, have you never seen taradactles?"

"T-rex's can't grow wings dumbass!"

"Its called imagination!"

Alice snorted, "That's why you got an F." He glared at her, "Whose side areyou on?"

"The winning one."

Before anyone could put another word in, Felecia spoke up, "Ve~~ where's Madeline?"

Gilbert shot a look at her, damn it, it was to soon. What was he gonna say? Damn Luddy and his girlfriend, just had to pick an airhead, then again, Antonio did worse. "Madeline, when are going to come out?" a faint 'wait a moment' was heard.

Madeline had been leaning against the wall and her hands gripped her dress, 'Ah…Dang it. This is the worst birthday ever!' she shivered, 'Gilbert must hate my guts at this point.'

She fiddled with a button on her red coat and whispered a few good luck charms. Madeline was a timid girl with an unnoticeable aura unless she was with her family. But even they forgot about her sometimes, like the incident where she was left at the airport while her family flew half way across the country.

Alfred only managed to remember her half way through the flight. When they had found out Alice was freaked and had acted as if they were about to crash and burn unless she was retreinved. Her dad only started to cuss in French while trying, but failing, to calm down His wife.

Alice managed to call Gilbert while being chased down by flight attendees, who were trying to prevent her from reaching the cockpit and chocking the pilot. Her only message to him was, "get my daughter back, you son of a bitch."

Gilbert had to drive, clueless and drowsy, two whole hours to the airport at one o'clock in the morning to search for Madeline with the entire security. They didn't find her until Gilbert had gone through three days with only two hours of sleeping.

Her only explanation of being in Canada, was that a 'scary man' had chased her there. Her reason of not coming out of the suitcase when the man was gone, was that Alfred had taught her that if ever lost, freeze.

By the time she was found, her uncle, Scott, had the FBI combing the city, the entire of New York had been alerted, and Alice had just about killed Francis.

Shortly after the rest of the family had their little reunion, Gilbert fainted. Later, He claimed that was to be his first and last time he was ever to work that hard.

While reminiscing about the past voice called out, "Madeline, when are you going to come out?" she stopped breathing for what seemed to be a very long time, " Wait a moment!" Madeline called out weakly.

She slowly stood up and stared at her rattled and pale face. There was no way she would be able to avoid Gilbert forever, besides, as long as she followed her friends advice she still had a shot…maybe. But, danm! It is so much harder than it looks. She turned the door knob and took in a deep breathe before opening it.

* * *

 **Hope** **you enjoyed it!**


End file.
